<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadowcaptor by m_gilastorm, miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826690">Shadowcaptor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/m_gilastorm'>m_gilastorm</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm'>miranda_gilastorm (m_gilastorm)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cardcaptor Sakura, Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, High School, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/m_gilastorm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_gilastorm/pseuds/miranda_gilastorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarissa Fairchild is a normal high school sophomore until she accidentally releases magical cards out into the world and is tasked by a flying cat - that claims he's a great Guardian Beast - to recapture them all as the Shadowcaptor. Now she's racing against these transfer students from New York that seem to know WAY more about this whole thing than she does, doing magic with something called the Soul Staff, and putting herself and her best friend Tomoyo in mortal danger regularly - all to capture these things everyone keeps calling the Mortal Cards.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Daidouji Tomoyo/Isabelle Lightwood, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac/Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Clarissa and Dreams of Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A few notes to keep in mind: Simon is fused/replaced with Sakura's best friend Tomoyo. The characters here are older than Sakura, but not quite Shadowhunters (TV) age, hence the underage tag. I don't plan any M-rated scenes - the original intention of Cardcaptor Sakura was to explore relationships of all kinds but not pass judgement on any of them - so I intend to keep to it thematically, but still won't cross any lines.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Cherry blossoms rained down all around her as she stood on the roof of a tall building in Tokyo city. The moon was full and brighter than she'd ever seen it, shining right behind Tokyo tower. Her vivid red hair billowed out behind her - odd since she always kept it up. More strange - her outfit. She was wearing something a hero in one of Tomoyo's comics would wear. The fitted black material felt like she would be able to move freely, even though it seemed tough and durable - with a belt around her hips like Batman would wear, with the large pouches. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But what was in her hands? A silver staff with an angel at the base - it wasn't a metal she recognized. Not heavy like it seemed it should be, it felt like it knew her. Floating next to her was a cat-like creature with wings. It looked determined - like they were about to go into a battle and it was on her side. She felt like she was supposed to know who it was.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Who are you?</em>
</p>
<p>Clary sat up, startled awake by the ringing of her alarm. She pulled it off the shelf above her headboard and checked the time. "Oh no, I'm going to be late again!"</p>
<p>Clarissa Fairchild is a sophomore at Tomoeda High School. Her family moved to Japan from New York when she was three years old after her mother got sick and fell into a coma. Jocelyn Fairchild is still being cared for at Tokyo Hospital, but even the world's best doctors haven't been able to wake her up. It's okay, though. They still visit her every Sunday and their dad, Lucian (everyone calls him Luke), takes good care of them. He's technically their step-dad, but no one talks about their real dad, and Clary really doesn't want to know.</p>
<p>She has an older brother, Jonathan, who always seems to be grumpy, and never stops teasing her. But his best friend, Maia, is probably the most beautiful girl in the world - and Clary is pretty sure she's in love. Then there's Tomoyo, Clary's best friend. They met basically as soon as the Fairchilds moved to Japan and have been inseparable ever since.</p>
<p>"Breakfast!" Luke called from the kitchen downstairs.</p>
<p>Clary was just finishing pulling her hair up into its typical style, shouting, "Okay! Be right down!"</p>
<p>As she rushed down into the kitchen, Jon was already sitting at the table, almost done, "Late again, Clare? No wonder you're so good at sports, you get so much practice rushing around in the mornings." He didn't even glance up from his food, just muttering into his tea.</p>
<p>She kicked his shin, causing his tea to spill a bit, before sitting to gulp down her breakfast as fast as she could. Jonathan got up, leaving with a call that he'd be late tonight.</p>
<p>Luke came around the counter, eyeing her, "Hey, slow down, kiddo. You're going to make yourself sick."</p>
<p>She put down her bowl, finishing her rice, "I'm okay. Thanks for breakfast, dad!" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, dashing to the hall to grab her bag and put on her shoes. Once she was out the door, she hopped on her bike as quickly as possible, hoping to catch up to her brother and Maia.</p>
<p>Riding to school with Maia was worth putting up with Jonathan for just a little bit longer. She was just so gorgeous with her curly hair and lovely brown eyes, and the way her smile just lit up her entire face. Plus, she was just so <em>nice</em>. She helped out with everything around the high school, even though she wasn't actually in any of the clubs. She'd volunteer anywhere that needed her. Clary was sure she was in love.</p>
<p>"Hey, Clary!" Maia waved from where she and Jon had stopped their bikes to wait for her. "Good morning!"</p>
<p>Clary blushed furiously, "Morning, Maia."</p>
<p>Jonathan started back on his bike toward the high school, "Alright, we've got the brat, let's head to school."</p>
<p>Clary glared daggers at her brother, muttering, "I am <em>not</em> a brat."</p>
<p>Maia just smirked at her, "So, you were running late again this morning, huh?"</p>
<p>Her face heated up, "Uh, yeah. I'm just not a morning person." She rubbed the back of her neck, wishing they could talk about <em>anything</em> else.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm not either, but my stomach gets me out of bed every morning, whether I want to get up or not," she grinned, and Clary was right - Maia's smile lit up her whole face.</p>
<p>Clary smiled back, "I wish that worked for me!"</p>
<p>Jonathan snickered, "I don't know, Clary. If you ate as much as Maia, we may not be able to afford you."</p>
<p>Maia just laughed, but Clary was offended for her, "That's not very nice!"</p>
<p>"Oh no, Clary, it's okay. It's probably true," she laughed again. "I really do eat quite a bit."</p>
<p>Before she knew it, they were at the gates of the school. They all put their bikes on the rack and headed their separate ways toward their homerooms, waving goodbye.</p>
<p>"Oh, Clary!"</p>
<p>Clary turned, catching something out of the air that Maia tossed her way.</p>
<p>"Have a good day!"</p>
<p>She opened her hands to see a small candy and grinned like the schoolgirl she was as she walked into homeroom.</p>
<p>Tomoyo was already in her seat. "Well don't you look like a lovesick puppy this morning? I guess you rode to school with Maia today?"</p>
<p>Clary just nodded, still holding the candy in her hands. It took her a few seconds before she showed it to her best friend, "Look! She gave me this!"</p>
<p>"Aw! That's so sweet!"</p>
<p>Before they could say anything else, Mr. Bane walked into the class and their day started. Clary didn't care, though. It was going to be a great one.</p>
<p>Eventually, her mind drifted away from the candy Maia had given to her back to the dream that she'd had. They were in Literature, but she pulled out her sketch pad. She drew the scene of the Tokyo Tower, with blossoms raining down and the moon bright behind it - wishing she had more than her school pencil, and then the little cat creature on another page - trying to capture every detail.</p>
<p>Tomoyo glanced over and saw it. "That's so cute! What is it?"</p>
<p>Clary frowned, "You know, I'm not sure. It's just something I saw in a dream."</p>
<p>"Miss Daidouji, Miss Fairchild, do you have something you'd like to share with the class?" their teacher asked.</p>
<p>Both girls stood, bowing, "No teacher."</p>
<p>"Then resume your reading."</p>
<p>"Yes teacher," they sat back down, sharing a glance that clearly said <em>Later</em>.</p>
<p>Clary put away her sketchbook. The dream could wait, it wasn't like she knew what it meant anyway.</p><hr class="wp-block-separator"/>
<p>The rest of the day was uneventful, and she didn't even get to bike home with Jonathan and Maia - Jon had soccer club and, of course, Maia had volunteered to help. Tomoyo had a concert soon and had gone to practice with her band, so it was just Clary.</p>
<p>She took her shoes off at the entrance and swapped into her slippers, calling out to see if anyone was home, which of course they weren't. She checked the whiteboard they all used to tell each other where they'd be and it said Luke would be at a seminar, Jon had soccer, and Clary had - dinner and cleaning duty.</p>
<p>"Ugh, of course, I swapped with Jonathan too many times and ended up with dinner <em>and</em> cleaning tonight." She grumbled on her way to the fridge to see if she would have to go to the store too. Luckily, she wouldn't. She grabbed out everything she needed to make a stew and set it all to simmering on the stove while she got to doing the cleaning.</p>
<p>It hadn't been long since dad had done it last, so the dusting was quick, and the floors weren't very dirty. She checked on their stew and put the rice in the cooker before setting off to the worst part of cleaning the house - the basement.</p>
<p>Really it was more of a library, a collection of Luke's books for teaching and researching, and all the books and materials they had from their mom. She'd been an art professor back in New York. Luke always said that was why he took up teaching and left being a cop. He'd rather honor Jocelyn by teaching the next generation. Clary thought that was really romantic.</p>
<p>She brought the duster down, and the mopping bucket too. No matter when it was cleaned last, this basement was always dirty. She got started on the rows of bookshelves, reminded to marvel at just how many books her small family had.</p>
<p>Clary was pretty close to the back, where they kept a writing desk and most of her mom's old art supplies when she heard a low growling noise. She held her duster to her chest as if it could be some kind of a weapon. "Who's there?"</p>
<p>The noise simply continued, almost rhythmically. She still clutched the duster tight, following the noise into the rows of books. She walked slowly, listening carefully to find where it was coming from until she reached a section of books that were all from her mother's art history courses.</p>
<p>One of the books caught her eye. It didn't have a title on the spine, but there was something about it that pulled her toward it. And it was <em>definitely</em> where the noise was coming from.</p>
<p>She set the duster down and gently slid it off the shelf, taking in the artistry of the front and back covers. The whole book was gilded with golden ink, with a tarot-style sun and image of a winged lion on the front and crescent moon with a winged wolf on the back. There was an author's name at the bottom of the front cover - <em>Raziel</em> - but nothing more, and it was locked with a golden seal around its pages.</p>
<p>Clary huffed, "Well, I guess I won't be reading whatever Raziel had to say."</p>
<p>At the name of its author, the seal sprang open, startling Clary as she dropped the book with a shout. As it hit the ground, the cover flipped open, revealing a carved opening rather than pages.</p>
<p>"Cards?" She bent to see the cards that filled the book. They looked like tarot cards, but there was something different about them - the characters were wrong, the names were strange. She pulled one out, standing with the book in hand. "Windy?"</p>
<p>The card glowed and the floor beneath her flashed with some kind of pattern. She could feel a draft - no, a full gust of wind tearing through the basement. She screamed, dropping the book again as she dropped to the floor herself to cover her head. Cards were flying out of the book and disappearing all around her, but she didn't care. This was crazy - crazier than her dream of a flying cat had been!</p>
<p>The wind died down and she slowly uncovered her head, looking around to see if it was safe. The book was sprawled out in front of her, empty, and she felt horrible - she'd ruined one of her mom's books! But the book was glowing. She rubbed her eyes, realizing she was still holding the Windy card. No, the book was definitely glowing.</p>
<p>Something started to materialize out of it and Clary backed away, completely done with whatever was going on in her basement today.</p>
<p>As it finished rising up out of the book, the creature stretched and yawned. She was dumbstruck. <em>It's the same as the one from my dream.</em></p>
<p>The flying cat took in its surroundings and saw her, floating to her, "Thanks for getting me out of there! I've been guarding the Seal for years!" It stretched again, "I'm Keroberos, the Guardian Beast of the Seal. I keep the Cards from causing trouble. You must have <em>some</em> magic, releasing the Seal like that." He flew back over to the book, seeing the empty slot, "Where are the Mortal Cards!?"</p>
<p>Clary found her voice and handed him the Windy card that was still in her hand. "Here's one."</p>
<p>He took it in his paws, which seemed about as normal as everything else happening, "Where are the rest?"</p>
<p>"Um, well. I said the name on that card and this huge gust of wind blew through the basement and they flew around everywhere and then they all disappeared."</p>
<p>He fixed her with his gold eyes, "You're kidding."</p>
<p>She hung her head, "No, I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Keroberos huffed, placing the card in his book, "Well, then I guess you're just going to have to get them back then."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>He lowered himself until his nose touched the sun on the cover of the book, "Great Raziel, by the power of the Sun, I name this girl Shadowcaptor."</p>
<p>The same symbol from before flared to life on the ground and a silver staff appeared in the center of it. <em>It's just like the one in my dream.</em></p>
<p>"Take hold of Maellartach, and become the Shadowcaptor, Clarissa Fairchild."</p>
<p>She opened her mouth to protest, but that same pull that had drawn her to the book was leading her to the circle that contained the staff. She crossed into the symbol, instantly flinching back from the power that was coursing through every bit of her body.</p>
<p>She gathered her strength, pushing forward against the intense magic that flowed through the very air in the circle she was standing in. Her hand reached out, lightly brushing the cool metal that she remembered vividly from her dream.</p>
<p>Clary grasped it firmly in her hand, feeling all the magic surrounding her siphon straight into the weapon. She gasped - it was still so light.</p>
<p>Keroberos glided to her eye level, "You are now master of the Maellartach, the Soul Staff. It is your task to recapture the Mortal Cards and prevent catastrophe from visiting this dimension."</p>
<p>Clary's eyes widened and she raced to the door, back upstairs. "Sorry, I know this is important, but dinner's probably burning!" She skid into the kitchen to check the stew, setting the glimmering staff on the counter while she stirred it vigorously. She breathed a sigh of relief. Dinner was okay, she just had to set it aside for whenever dad and Jon got home.</p>
<p>"Well, at least you know how to prevent one catastrophe."</p>
<p>Clary startled, turning back to the stove with a small shout. Keroberos was there, hovering over the stew, sniffing at it appreciatively.</p>
<p>"Hey! I made that for my family when they get home! Paws off."</p>
<p>He huffed and flew off toward their living room. She went to grab the staff off the counter and follow, but the staff was gone. Only a sword amulet was there in its place.</p>
<p>"Kero- whatever your name is, come here!"</p>
<p>"It's Kero-ber-os. Keroberos. Not hard, Clarissa. Now, what's wrong?"</p>
<p>She pointed to the counter, "Look, the Soul Staff is gone."</p>
<p>"Oh," he hovered upside down for a moment, as if he didn't care, "it's not gone, it's just in its more simple form like I am. I'm normally <em>much</em> cooler than this."</p>
<p>"So what do I do to get it back? I'm assuming I need it back, right?" She raised a brow. She was starting to see this was going to be like dealing with Jon.</p>
<p>"Well, yeah. You have to invoke its power, obviously."</p>
<p>She sighed dramatically, "Obviously." She picked up the small sword from the counter. It would actually look good on a chain as a necklace. "I can feel its power, even with it as small as it is now."</p>
<p>The guardian nodded his head, "Repeat after me: <em>Staff that divides truth from lie, reveal your true nature to me, by the power granted to me by the Angel Raziel, I command you, Release!</em>"</p>
<p>The same symbol appeared on the ground beneath her as the sword in her hand gathered power and grew into the staff it had been before. It was quite a rush.</p>
<p>"And to return it: <em>By the Angel, I command you, Return!"</em></p>
<p>It was a small sword in her hand again. "The Angel Raziel? Wasn't it Raziel's name on the cover of your book?"</p>
<p>Keroberos nodded, "That's right. The Cards are imbued with angelic power. That's why they require a guardian. If someone were to use them for evil, or change their allegiance, it could be disastrous for the whole world."</p>
<p>"But if you were guarding them, how was I able to just let them blow away?"</p>
<p>The cat flew away, almost as if he were embarrassed. He muttered something Clary didn't quite catch.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I said I was sleeping, okay?!?"</p>
<p>She bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing, "So, that sound I heard - that was you snoring, wasn't it?"</p>
<p>He growled and flew back toward the basement while she giggled, finishing dinner in the kitchen. He came back with her duster and bucket, surprising her. She put them away and was pleased to have everything done before either Jon or her dad got home. She dished up her own stew and rice and headed to her bedroom to eat.</p>
<p>Keroberos was already in there with the book lying on her desk. "Did you bring me any?"</p>
<p>"Did I bring the flying cat, guardian of a magical book written by an <em>angel</em>, any of the stew I made? No, I can't say I did."</p>
<p>He put his nose up in the air in protest, "Well you don't have to be rude about it."</p>
<p>She sat on the floor to eat her dinner, eyeing the cat up on her desk, "So, are you planning to, like, live here now?"</p>
<p>"Yeah. You're the Shadowcaptor. I have to be sure you recapture all the Mortal Cards."</p>
<p>Clary leaned back on her elbows, "I was afraid of that. How am I supposed to explain a <em>flying cat</em> to my dad and brother? Can't you be a normal cat? Use magic or something to hide your wings?"</p>
<p>He glided down from the desk, "Nope. Since you don't have any of the Cards I draw my powers from, I don't actually have any of my magic at all."</p>
<p>She stared at him, "So you're literally just a talking, flying cat."</p>
<p>"Hey! I am Keroberos the Sun Guardian Beast of the Seal! Just you wait until I'm my real form and you'll be sorry!" His fur was on end and his tail bristled.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright!" She put up a hand in surrender, "I'm sorry. You're a scary guardian. But that doesn't help me explain you to my family." She hummed, thinking back to her drawing of him, how she had simply seen a cat with wings. "I've got it!" She went through her closet, in her craft drawers. There <em>had</em> to be a ribbon in there somewhere. She pulled out the perfect white ribbon. It matched the feathers on Keroberos' wings.</p>
<p>"You're going to have to hold still for a second," she warned him. She gently wrapped the ribbon around one wing loosely, then the other, and looped it to his middle, tying a bow where his paws could reach to untie it. "Now it looks like <em>I</em> put the wings on you. Can you still fly? Or did I put it on too tight?"</p>
<p>He glared at her, but stretched his wings a bit and hovered a few inches from the ground. "I suppose this is fine."</p>
<p>"Okay, I'll say Tomoyo and I are making a movie and you're in it as a winged cat, so we <em>have</em> to keep you. Just don't talk or fly - or move your wings at all - while you're around my family, got it?"</p>
<p>He waved a paw at her, "Yeah, yeah."</p>
<p>"Also, I'm not calling you Kerobero or whatever. It's a mouthful. I'll call you," she trailed off, "Kero!"</p>
<p>"It's Kero-beros! With an S! But whatever. Kero will do." He put his tail in the air and turned away from her, hopping back up onto her desk. "And you still owe me stew."</p>
<p>Clary rolled her eyes. Yep, this was just like dealing with Jonathan.</p>
<p>A piercing screech rang out, startling the both of them. Clary ran to her window, shocked to see a gigantic white bird-like creature flying out over the city.</p>
<p>Kero joined her, "That's the Fly Card, one of the Mortal Cards. I guess it's time for you to go learn how to be the Shadowcaptor."</p>
<p>She tried to protest, but words didn't really form, so she grabbed a chain from her jewelry tree and hung the Soul Staff on it, dashing out of her room and down the stairs to the door, shoving her shoes on her feet as she went.</p>
<p>Her bike took her to a huge empty storm drain, where the bird thing was circling the whole city. She glanced at Kero, "Now what?"</p>
<p>"Now we've got to get its attention and get it over here so you can seal it. Release Maellartach."</p>
<p>Clary swallowed down her fear and cocked her head in determination, gripping the sword charm that hung at her neck.</p>
<p>"Staff that divides truth from lie, reveal your true nature to me," the symbol of the Angel's power glowed beneath her feet, "By the power granted to me by the Angel Raziel," the sword began to shine, leaving her hand to hover just above her palm, "I command you - release!"</p>
<p>The sword expanded, its blade growing into the shimmering length of the Soul Staff while the intricate hilt flowed out into the motif of an angel. She grasped the staff, feeling the familiar cool of the strange metal, and spun it like she would her jō.</p>
<p>The giant white bird-thing seemed to notice the staff was there because it banked and was heading right for her. "Kero?"</p>
<p>The cat was right next to her, "I hope you have a plan, Clarissa!"</p>
<p>She gave him a shocked scoff, "Me? I've never done anything like this before!"</p>
<p>The bird was almost on top of them and Clary made her decision, "Run!" She took off, not really all that hopeful that she could outrun the giant flying thing that was chasing her. It passed over her, knocking her to the ground with the force of its momentum, causing her to skid several meters.</p>
<p>Kero was right there at her shoulder again, "Have any better ideas?"</p>
<p>She glanced around, taking in her surroundings. <em>What would I do if this were a test in aikido? First, breathe. See your opponent's attack, and neutralize it, turning the energy.</em> The Fly Card had momentum, speed - height.</p>
<p>"Kero, can we stop it or slow it down?" She didn't wait for an answer - she had an idea. The bird-thing was coming back, if she timed it right, she could make it up the side of the drain and catch it. <em>Turn the energy.</em> That was one way of doing it. She watched, counted, and ran - feeling the concrete against her shoes, every bit of friction that it took to get her up the side of the wall - leaping like she would in the dōjō for a break fall.</p>
<p>Landing on a Mortal Card felt nothing like she expected it to, not that she knew what to expect. It was like standing on raw energy. Something in her told her what to do next.</p>
<p>Clary pulled out the Wind Card she'd somehow kept in her pocket, tossing it in front of her. It hovered there, ready. Her expression set, serious, "By the power of the Angel, I command you, Windy, bind!" She pressed the Soul Staff to the Card and felt the wind that had scared her earlier that evening flow out in a rush.</p>
<p>The wings of the Fly Card were suddenly pinned to its body and it was going down - and she was going with it. They both crashed into the large storm drain, Clary flying off and skidding again for another few meters.</p>
<p>Kero was at her side again, "Hey! Clarissa! You alright?"</p>
<p>She groaned but nodded. He flew off toward the Fly Card, "Good! Now you need to seal this Card!"</p>
<p>She sighed, standing up and grabbing the Soul Staff from where it had fallen from her hand. She touched the staff to the bird's head, "In the name of the Angel, return to your true form!" Power rushed from the creature into the Soul Staff until there was no more bird-thing, only a Mortal Card hovering at the end of her staff.</p>
<p>It came to her without having to reach, floating into her hand. The bird creature was there, decorating the card above the word Fly.</p>
<p>Kero flit over to her, "You did it, Clarissa! Now you should try it out!!"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"You know, try it out. Go for a fly." He zoomed around a bit to demonstrate.</p>
<p>She raised a brow at the ridiculous cat, "You're serious?"</p>
<p>He growled slightly, "Just activate the damn card."</p>
<p>Clary tossed the Card out in front of her, as she'd done with Windy, and touched the Soul Staff to it. "Fly, by the power of the Angel, I command you, give me the power of flight!" The card vanished, the white bird blossoming out in front of her, its wings outstretched as it released a screech.</p>
<p>Slowly it shrunk down to a more manageable size - its great white body solidifying into something that was <em>definitely</em> a bird - a heron, in fact. She approached slowly, running her hand over shimmering blue wings that were as long as her entire body. She was surprised to feel scales beneath her fingers, not feathers. <em>Aosaginohi</em>. The great blue heron.</p>
<p>She tossed a leg over the great bird's neck, settling in on its shoulders above the wings. It let out another call and launched from the ground, grasping her bike in its talons as it flew over the city toward her home.</p>
<p>Clary couldn't help but laugh, leaning into the wind as Fly glided through the night air. Kero landed behind her, hunching down to avoid the wind, "See? Flying's great!"</p>
<p>She grinned, "It really is." She clutched the Soul Staff to her chest and wondered what marvels it could hold for her next. If it was all like this, then some part of her knew this was what she'd been missing all her life.</p>
<p>She glanced down, finally seeing her house. Jonathan and her dad were just about ready to walk through the door.</p>
<p>"Oh no, you better get me in there, quick!" The giant heron tilted into a dive, heading straight for her roof. She leaped off, going into another one of her break falls, but that didn't really stop it from hurting. She grimaced, "Come on, Kero. Let's get in this window."</p>
<p>They tumbled in her room in a heap. She could see the Fly Card drop her bike unceremoniously next to her brother's. She flinched; she was going to hear about that tomorrow. "Return!" she called out, and the heron evaporated back into a card, the great white bird reappearing as the illustration.</p>
<p>Clary collapsed onto her bed, Soul Staff laid out next to her. She could hear her brother and dad coming through the door and making their way into the kitchen for their dinner downstairs, shouting that they were home.</p>
<p>Kero landed on the floor and hissed, "The staff, Clarissa! Return the staff!"</p>
<p>She sat up, "Oh!" She held it out in front of her, remembering what to say, "By the Angel, I command you, return!" It withdrew into the sword amulet and she quickly threw the chain over her head, letting it drop in front of her shirt. It really did look good as a necklace.</p>
<p>"Alright, Kero, time for you to be a cat and meet my family." She picked up her dinner dishes from before she'd rushed out to catch the card and raised a brow at him.</p>
<p>The guardian sighed, "This is going to be miserable."</p>
<p>Clary pushed open the door, "Shush, Kero, no talking." She smirked on her way down the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clarissa and the Superhero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clary tells Tomoyo about her first experience as "Shadowcaptor" but she didn't expect her best friend to want to get so... involved? Especially when a Mortal Card decides to show up at school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="interface-interface-skeleton__content">
  <p></p>
  <div class="edit-post-visual-editor">
    <p></p>
    <div class="editor-styles-wrapper">
      <p></p>
      <div class="block-editor-writing-flow">
        <p></p>
        <div class="block-editor-block-list__layout is-root-container">
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"What do you mean you're coming with me to school? I can't bring a pet to school!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero flew to eye level with Clary, "I am <em>not</em> your pet. I am the Guardian of the Seal and I will be there if you find another Mortal Card!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She sat down on her bed with a groan. "There's not going to <em>be</em> a Mortal Card. It's just boring school. Why don't you just stay here and sun yourself like a normal cat?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"I am not a cat!" he growled loudly at her.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Fine!" she shouted back at him, "But you have to stay in my bag all day and no talking!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">There was a knock on her door. Clary gasped and snatched Kero out of the air, throwing him on the bed with a <em>shhh</em>. "Come in."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Jonathan poked his head in the door, "I could've sworn I heard you arguing with someone, Clare." He glared at Kero, as if daring him to say something.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">They were so busted! She pushed her brother out of the door, "No, you heard me yelling at the cat for trying to go to school with me. He keeps trying to sneak into my bag, that's all!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Jon huffed at her, "Right. Whatever. Breakfast is ready and you're already late again. Stop playing with your cat and hurry up."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"I'm not playing! Now get out!" She slammed the door and turned to glare at Kero, who just climbed into her bag, ready for school. All the anger drained out of her - oh well, this was probably going to be her life now.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Breakfast was quick. Dad was already at the university so Jon made it - which meant it was just eggs and rice.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary was off straight toward the school today. Yeah seeing Maia would be awesome, especially after what a crazy night she had last night - but that was just it. All of this was crazy. Who could she tell that would believe her? Jon? Maia? Tomoyo?</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Well, Tomoyo definitely would - she'd been ready for a real-life adventure for as long as they'd been friends. That would probably explain the superhero costume from her dream - that <em>had</em> to be Tomoyo's doing. If Kero had been real, maybe the rest of it was too.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Clary!" She looked up at the sound of her name.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Across the courtyard was her best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. The black sedan that always dropped her off was pulling away and Clary knew it was full of body guards Tomoyo's rather wealthy and powerful mother assigned to her.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Tomoyo bounced up, filled to the brim with excitement, "Clary, guess what!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She didn't even have time to answer before her friend was squeezing her, dark hair blocking out the sun and courtyard.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Oh, I'm so excited! Mother booked our venue for our concert! We're playing the Tokyo Tower!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">The dream flashed through Clary's mind. "Tokyo Tower? When?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Her friend released her, holding her by the shoulders to examine her face. "You're not excited. What's wrong? Why aren't you excited?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary panicked, putting on an apologetic smile, waving her hand, "Oh, no! I'm totally excited for you! It just caught me off guard! Remember how I was drawing the Tower yesterday from my dream?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Oh, that's right! I didn't even think about that! What a coincidence!" Tomoyo grinned and bounced over to lace her arm through Clary's so they could make their way to homeroom. "You'll have to tell me all about this dream, then!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary resisted the urge to sigh or glance at Kero who was probably sulking in her shoulder bag. Instead, they just took their seats in class, waiting for their day to begin.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Mr. Bane came in, his hair and face done as pristine as always. Clary wondered how early he had to get up to manage that. It was all she could do to get her hair twisted into the bun she wore it in.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">He clapped his hands, calling class to order. "As you all know, it's the last week to sign up for your clubs. Most of you have already started your practices, but there are still some who have not decided," Clary couldn't help but feel like his gaze drifted in her direction. "Please be sure to take a form and turn it in before week's end."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">The whole class broke out into hushed chatter. Tomoyo turned to her, "You want to join us in the band? We could always use another voice or instrument. I know you've got some hidden talents you never share with me." She grinned.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary shook her head, "No, I think I'll stick with art club or maybe aikido again."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Don't you do aikido at the Tsukimine shrine?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She nodded, "Right, with Sensei Mizuki Dorthea. She's wonderful."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Tomoyo laughed, shaking her head, "Sounds like you've made up your mind then."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">There was a huffing noise from her bag and Clary coughed quickly to cover it, ignoring the confused stares she got from Tomoyo and the other students near her. Oh, that cat was going to get an earful when she made it to lunch.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Except, Tomoyo insisted on hearing all about her dream once they made it to lunch. She couldn't really make an excuse to leave, either. It was pretty clear Kero was getting restless, moving all about in her bag, so she grabbed Tomoyo by the arm and dragged her over to a secluded spot away from any listening ears.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Okay, so the dream wasn't just a dream, and you have to swear on our friendship that you won't tell <em>anyone </em>about what I'm going to show you."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">There was a rustling from inside her bag. Kero let himself out, shouting at her, "Clarissa Fairchild, don't you dare!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary and Tomoyo both stared at the flying cat in startled silence. He didn't seem to realize what he'd done, still angry and glaring at her as he floated at her eye level.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She looked over to her best friend, making the introductions, "Daidouji Tomoyo, this is Keroberos. Kero, this is my best friend Tomoyo."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero startled, glancing at himself and then at Tomoyo, uttering a very cat-like scream. "What have I done?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Tomoyo covered her mouth, stifling a laugh. Clary just raised a brow, waiting for Kero's panic to subside. He was flitting about, making sure there was no one else around to see or hear him, which she already knew there wasn't - she'd been sure.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Finally, Kero sighed, and she took that as his acceptance. "So, as I said, this is Kero. He's the Guardian of the Seal. You saw me draw him the other day and then, just like that, I met him!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">He landed on the sheet they were sitting on, "Well, I wouldn't say it was 'just like that'. You released my Seal, let all the Mortal Cards escape, and I had to make you the Shadowcaptor so you can fix it."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She sighed, "Right. I was going to get to that."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">They both turned to Tomoyo, whose gaze was locked on Kero. He shrunk back a bit, not sure what to make of her.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She exploded in excitement. "Oh you're so cool! Look at your gorgeous orange fur!" She pet his side gently, "It's like a ginger without the stripes! And the wings!" She tugged on the ribbon Clary had wrapped around him, "These feathers would rival an angel's, I'm sure of it! Did you say Guardian? I believe it!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Poor Kero seemed shell-shocked by all the attention so Clary grabbed her friend's hands to stop all her fawning over him. "Yes, he's quite a specimen, I know. But he's right, there's a lot more to the story."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Tomoyo gathered herself, "Okay, Fairchild, tell me your story."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"So, this is going to sound completely insane, but I think I have some kind of magic."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero fly-hopped over her knees to her lunch and started nibbling at one of her rice balls. "Oh, you definitely do, Clarissa. No one without strong magic would have been able to open my Seal and release either me or the Mortal Cards."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Tomoyo's eyes went wide. "This is so awesome! You're like a real-life superhero!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She opened her mouth to object, even though she'd expected the response, but Kero was there, flapping his wings in front of her face and blocking her sight of her friend.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Oh she totally was! You should have seen how she wielded Maellartach and just <em>leaped</em> right onto the back of the Fly Card last night, binding it with Windy's magic so she could seal it back into a Mortal Card. It was amazing!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Tomoyo grabbed Kero and stood, spinning him around, forcing another cat-like sound out of him. "This is great! I've always wanted to do that graphic novel with Clary, now we have our story! A brilliant heroine and her super-cool Guardian fighting side-by-side to seal these Cards. It practically writes itself!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary stood herself, reaching over to stop their spinning, "Whoa, whoa. I thought our graphic novel was going to be about werewolves and fairies and vampires and demons - you know, normal manga stuff."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero was flying crooked, his wings tilted almost perpendicular to the ground, "Oh, yeah, we'll probably have to deal with those too. The downworld has wanted to get the power of the Mortal Cards since they disappeared from the Nephilim homeland. Just another reason for us to seal them even faster." He landed roughly back on the sheet, laying down immediately.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She stared over at the winged cat, "Did you just say I have to deal with <em>those</em> too? As in werewolves, fairies, and vampires? Are you telling me these things are real?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Tomoyo was frozen in place, still staring over at them. Clary sighed. "Alright, so I had this dream of myself standing on top of a building facing Tokyo Tower, Kero was beside me and it felt like we were facing down some sort of threat, ready for a battle. You saw me yesterday morning, drawing it all.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Then, after school, I was cleaning and down in the basement and just felt an aura. Plus I also heard Kero snoring and thought there was some kind of monster down there."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">His fur bristled as he lifted his head off his paws, "Hey! You'd be tired too if you'd been guarding the Cards for almost twenty years!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She flicked a piece of rice at him, "<em>Anyway</em>, I followed the strange pull I was feeling and it led me to this book," she held out her hands to show the size of the book, "It was with Mother's old Art History books and so beautifully decorated. It was locked, but as soon as I said the author's name - the only thing written on it, no title or anything else - the lock sprang open. I was so surprised to see there weren't pages inside, but it's one of those boxes made to look like a book. Cards that are designed like tarot cards were in it, so I pulled out the top one and read out its name. That's when everything went crazy.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"The Cards went flying all over the basement and disappeared. Then Kero just <em>appeared</em> out of the book, all angry at me that the Cards <em>he</em> was supposed to be guarding were gone. He told me it's now my job to round them all up, or else disaster will be visited on this dimension, and he gave me the Soul Staff, which is what I used to seal the Fly Card."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She took a deep breath. "And that's it. Kero already told you how that part went." She reached into her bag the lazy cat had been in all day, pulling out Windy and Fly, holding them up as evidence.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Tomoyo seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in. "This - is - <em>amazing</em>!!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero cocked his head to the side, looking very much like a regular cat, "You heard the whole 'disaster visited on this dimension' part, right?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"I did, but what kind of hero <em>doesn't</em> have a high-stakes, world-saving mission? All you need now is a nemesis!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary shook her head, waving her hands defensively, "Trust me, if last night was anything to go by, just sealing the Cards is going to be a challenge enough! I don't need a villain in the mix."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">The bell rang for their lunch break to come to an end.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Her best friend put on a serious face, "But didn't Keroberos say there would be werewolves, fairies, and vampires along the way? You will have more on your plate than simply gathering these cards, Shadowcaptor Clary! We're going to need to <em>hone</em> your magical skills and prepare you for your battles ahead!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary hung her head. She was beginning to question whether telling Tomoyo was really the right choice after all.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"This isn't one of your DND campaigns, Daidouji. How about we hone our math skills and prepare for the class ahead?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clouds gathered and she stared curiously at the sky. She didn't recall hearing it was supposed to rain today. They wandered back toward their class only to run into a crowd gathered in the doorway. Clary frowned, feeling a familiar aura further into the room. She glanced down into her bag, meeting Kero's golden eyes to see him nod. <em>A Mortal Card.</em></p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She pushed her way into the room, only to see all the shades drawn and the classroom items piled into a giant mound in the center of the room. The aura was stronger as she entered the darker part of the room, crossing to open the window shades. As the light crashed into the room, the aura filtered out.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary spun around, taking in the classroom carnage. Other students started pulling desks and chairs from the mound, trying to help repair the damage.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She stood over in a corner with Tomoyo, lifting her bag between the two of them, "What was that? I could sense it until I opened the windows to let light in."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Tomoyo nodded, "And it got so cloudy so fast too."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero looked between the both of them, "It has to be Shadow. It must have gathered everyone's shadows during the break and then used the clouds and window shades to get it dark enough to cause chaos." He hummed, which really sounded more like a purr. "Clarissa needs to seal this Card, but I don't think we can do it with all these students around. You don't need any word getting out to the downworld about your magic or, especially, about the Mortal Cards."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary groaned, "We'll just come back after everyone's gone. It's fine." She turned and went up to the pile and started helping remove desks and chairs. It was her fault this thing was loose and wrecking the school anyway - might as well clean it up.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Once the classroom was put back together, it was like the day flew by. Before she knew it, she was home and waiting for dark so she could sneak back into her school. <em>Finally</em>, the sun was down and she opened her window, climbing out onto the roof and into the tree in her front yard.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">As she hopped down, she heard a surprised gasp, "Clary? What are you doing?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Her breath caught as she tried to keep from falling right into Tsukishiro Maia. She scrambled to her feet, bowing profusely in apology. "I'm so sorry Maia!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">The beautiful girl smiled at her, "No, I mean what are you doing out? Shouldn't you be in bed?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Oh!" Clary didn't really have an excuse ready if someone caught her, especially if that someone was the most beautiful girl in the world. "I, um-"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Maia laughed at her, tapping her on the nose, "That's right. You're upstairs, fast asleep. I didn't see you. I'm just here to see Jonathan." She turned and made her way into the house, turning away without another word.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary stood frozen in place staring after her for a moment before Kero glided down from the tree, landing roughly on her head to get her attention. "Hey, Shadowcaptor! We have a Mortal Card to seal!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She reminded herself to breathe and nodded, dislodging the cat from his perch on her, "Right. Let's go." She ran around the corner and reached for the gleaming sword charm around her neck, "Staff that divides truth from lie reveal your true nature to me," the glowing symbol of the Angel appeared beneath her feet as the charm hovered above her hand, "By the power granted to me by the Angel Raziel I command you - release!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Maetallartach expanded in her hand as she spun it in a flourish, relishing the feel of its power rushing through her. She took Fly out of her backpack, tossing it in front of her to hover at the tip of the Soul Staff, "By the power of the Angel, I command you, give me the power of flight!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">The great bird blossomed out of the Card, flowing out into the street to become the glowing blue heron she'd ridden the night before. She rushed over, running a hand over the cool scales on its neck, "Hello again," she greeted the creature, "You'll help us, won't you?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Its icy blue eye closed in answer as it dipped its head, allowing Clary to climb up onto its neck. "Thank you, my friend. Take us to the school."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero flew over quickly, taking his place behind her between the Aosaginohi's shoulder blades, "Hey, wait for me! This thing flies way faster than me! Don't leave me behind!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She tossed a quick smile over her shoulder at the winged cat, "Let's go, then!" They launched into the air and she wished this was how she could get to school every day - it was so much faster than riding her bike. She'd never be late again!</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Hold on! Don't land. Look below us!" Kero's voice came from right at his shoulder where he was hovering.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary looked down as the heron circled the courtyard of the high school. It was like darkness had settled there, absorbing any light from the moon or stars that might try to illuminate any details she would normally be so familiar with.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Is that the Mortal Card?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero nodded firmly, "That's Shadow alright. It looks like it's made some friends too. You'll need to find the Card's true form before you can seal it."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She turned to look at the cat floating next to her, "You mean I need to find the Card itself in this whole mess of shadows?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Hey! Clary!" A voice from below them attracted both her and Kero's attention. Tomoyo was on the street, surrounded by her bodyguards, parked outside the school's gates and waving at them.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"What is she doing here?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Land us next to her. What is she thinking?" Clary barely had time to snatch the Fly Card out of the air as the bird returned to it before she was marching over to her best friend, "What are you doing? What part of <em>this is dangerous</em> didn't you understand?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero flew right into Tomoyo's face, "Who are these people? You swore not to tell anyone! Now they've seen the Fly Card and <em>me</em>!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Tomoyo waved both of them off, "Oh, they're always sworn to silence when they're with me. They can't tell anyone. And I'm here to document your adventures!" She pulled out a video camera, "How else will I have material for our graphic novel? Now, before we get started, Clary you need to change."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"I'm sorry, what? Change?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Yeah, you know, into your superhero outfit."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She sighed. She had practically predicted this, but it was still miserable to be living it. Tomoyo pushed her toward the van that it looked like she'd arrived in. She threw open the back to reveal two full rows of outfits, lining both sides of the interior of the large van.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Now, which one do we choose for your first official mission as the Shadowcaptor?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary held her hands out to hold off her friend, "Oh no, this a little much, don't you think?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Fairchild, you're awesome with super cool powers now! You <em>have</em> to look the part!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero flew in front of the both of them, cutting off Tomoyo's route to shove Clary into the van. "Hey! What about me? I'm the Guardian Beast of the Seal! I have to look awesome too!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Of course you do! Don't worry, I didn't forget our favorite flying kitty!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">His fur bristled, "<em>I am not a kitty</em>!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Tomoyo waved him off, walking around him to get to the van, picking out a blue outfit with wings embroidered down the sleeves and leggings, complete with belt that had a pocket large enough for the Cards to fit in and sheathe for the Soul Staff - and a winged mask.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary deflated a bit, "You're serious, aren't you?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Rather than answer, her best friend held up a matching blue winged mask that was clearly for Kero, who made some kind of mewling noise in excitement. Clary accepted the costume, climbing into the van and closing the doors behind her to change. She sheathed the Staff and put the mask in place. Somehow, it felt right, despite how obnoxious she knew she must look - but something was missing.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">The dream came to mind again and she reached up to release her hair, opening the doors of the van to her superhero debut, she supposed. Tomoyo was there, camera ready, which didn't help Clary's feeling of looking ridiculous.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Her red-orange hair fell past her shoulders, wavy from being twisted up in a bun, with some strands caught on the wings stretching out from the blue mask that surrounded her green eyes. Whatever material Tomoyo had the outfit made of was remarkable, solid, but comfortable. The deep blue reminded her of Fly's scales, only now covering her arms and legs with white feathered wings embroidered into the sleeves and legs as if she was an angel herself.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero flew to her eye-level, "Look! We match!" His own mask was also blue with wings stretching out from the sides.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"You both look so awesome!" Tomoyo could barely contain her excitement from behind her video camera.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary tried to suppress a laugh at both the Guardian and her friend when she felt the aura of the Card radiate from the gates of the school. Kero noticed it too, instantly becoming serious.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"It's time to take care of this," she told him. He nodded, hovering at her shoulder. "How do I separate Shadow from all the other shadows it's collected?"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"Light. The other shadows only exist when an object blocks out the light, but Shadow has its own form. It will be the only one that can stay in direct light."</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She took a deep breath and unsheathed Maetallartach, pulling Fly out of the pouch, "By the power of the Angel, I command you, give me the power of flight!" The great bird appeared again, becoming the heron she was starting to get used to. "Let's go turn on some lights!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">The bird let out a call in response, taking off with her seated safely. The scaled wings flapped a few times, positioning them over the distorted darkness that filled the courtyard of her school.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">The shadows rushed up and grabbed hold of Fly's talon, pulling the bird downward. Clary and the heron both screeched in surprise. How could she get to all the lights if they held her here?</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero flew down to see what was happening, "We need to break away from this if we want to get any lights on!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Fly's wings flapped desperately, pressing the darkness that <em>wasn't</em> clinging to them down forcefully. That gave her an idea.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She hated to admit it, but the pocket for the cards really was convenient as she flung Windy in front of her, "Windy, by the power of the Angel, I command you, come to my aid and bind these shadows!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">The woman that decorated the card, surrounded by tendrils of cloth and an unearthly aura, rose up out of the Card, nodding to Clary before vanishing as the familiar gusts of wind blew all around them. The shadows started being forced into a single ball, with their grip on Fly being slowly lessened and lessened until, finally, they were released with a jolt.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">The winds were still forceful, but all focused on containing all the shadows into that one spot. It was breathtaking, honestly. Windy was amazing.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero was there at her shoulder again, "The lights, Clarissa!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She nodded, "Right!" She moved to tell Fly where to take her when the lights flared on - first the floodlights, then all the building lights, then the lamps in the courtyard. She stared around in confusion.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Tomoyo came running out of the maintenance building, waving, "Clary! Now, do your thing!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">She glanced down at where Windy was containing the shadows to see it was now only Shadow in its physical form, just as Kero had said. She stood, hopping off Fly's back to land where Windy had Shadow contained in her bands of cloth, now fully visible as the woman from her Card. Shadow appeared as a cloaked figure, no face beneath the hood - only shadow.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary nodded in her thanks, walking up to the two off them, she removed the Soul Staff from its sheathe yet again, rotating it and going through the movements of jō training, "In the name of the Angel," she swung Maetallartach to Shadow as if in a killing blow, stopping short, "return to your true form!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Shadow melted from Windy's grasp and flowed into a Mortal Card, its form of the hooded figure decorating the Card above the name Shadow. The Card landed in her hand as she looked up to Windy, smiling in her thanks. The ethereal woman nodded to her, flowing gracefully down into her own Card.</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Next to her, Kero flit around, "That was so awesome! What you did with the Soul Staff like it was a weapon! So cool!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">"I agree!" Tomoyo ran up, camera still in hand, "And I got the whole thing on film! This is going to be the best graphic novel in history! We're going to be famous!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Kero got in front of the camera, paw rubbing at the mask, "Did you get good shots of me? I was awesome too!"</p>
          <p class="block-editor-rich-text__editable wp-block block-editor-block-list__block wp-block-paragraph rich-text">Clary shook her head, ignoring the two of them to stare at the two Mortal Cards in her hand. Fly landed next to her, eyeing them as well. She looked over at him, "They're your friends, aren't they?" She rested a hand on his long, scaled neck. "Don't worry, we're going to gather all of you. I promise."</p>
          <p></p>
          <div class="block-list-appender wp-block">
            <p> </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div>
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="edit-post-layout__metaboxes">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="interface-interface-skeleton__sidebar">
  <p></p>
  <div class="interface-complementary-area edit-post-sidebar">
    <p></p>
    <div class="components-panel__header interface-complementary-area-header edit-post-sidebar__panel-tabs">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So my plan is NOT to do like a chapter an episode, nor do I want to like 100% follow the CC:S storyline, but I wanted to get the first two Cards before introducing the full downworld. Next chapter is more or less a free-for-all.... maybe.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As you can see, Cardcaptor will be the dominant story here - but just wait. The Shadow-world will have its place too :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>